


This Hunger

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hwang Minhyun has always loved Baekho's car





	This Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanemnida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/gifts).



Baekho isn't expecting his phone to ring for at least another hour.

But it does.

"Baekho-ya..." Minhyun's voice is on the other line and there's a funny sort of edge to it. He can't quite tell what it is though but Baekho knows something's a little off.

"Everything OK? You don't want me to pick you up after all?" He tries to sound casual. Even if he would be disappointed if Minhyun wasn't free, for whatever reason. They hadn't seen each other for weeks now, thanks to the madness of their schedules.

_There'd be other times. Not easy being the Nation's Boyfriend._

"I want you to come _now_. _Now_ , Baekho-ya." Minhyun's practically whining, with more than a tinge of neediness to his tone. _Ah, so that's what this is about_. Baekho smiles. He's going to have fun with this. "What's wrong, Minhyunnie? Anything you need?"

He can hear some noise in the background, thinks he can recognise a familiar voice or two. Hears Minhyun hesitate a little before saying, "I'm hungry."  
  
"You didn't have dinner?" Baekho's smiling as he says it, knowing Minhyun would murder him later. But it would be worth it.

He can tell Minhyun is doing his level best not to yell at him over the phone. Not when, if Baekho is right, the younger, less worldly members of Wanna One are within earshot.

"You. Know. What. I. Mean. Now hurry up."  
  
Baekho sniggers. Even as they were talking he'd already been making his way to the car. He'd half-considered jokingly asking Minhyun to just cab it over instead, but he was pretty sure that would probably break whatever self-control Minhyun had at the moment (which wasn't much - he both guessed, and hoped). Wouldn't do for Wanna One's maknaes to witness just how filthy Minhyun's mouth could get when he was particularly...needy.

Whatever Minhyun needed, would need the car. Of that Baekho was pretty positive.

***

”I fucking love your car,” Minhyun still manages to say inbetween their clumsy, sloppy kissing.

Baekho had barely managed to put his car in park before Minhyun had grabbed his face, just to smash their lips together.

Minhyun is greedy this time, acting every bit as hungry as he said. His fingers grabbing tight at Baekho’s scalp, his teeth scraping along Baekho’s lower lip, nipping, sucking, tasting. 

Any other car, it would be a tight, uncomfortable squeeze and Minhyun’s height would mean the occasional bump against the roof of the car. But Baekho’s ride is a big, boxy monster with enough room for kissing and anything else they felt like.

A perfect escape for those nights in the dorm when they got so noisy that Jonghyun would stop in the middle of watching whatever anime he was fixated on to just yell “Oh. My. God!” He’d said it often enough it was probably his best English phrase, really, he should be grateful they gave him the chance to practice it.

Baekho pulls away, just for a bit, and smiles. “Sexually frustrated, are we?”

Minhyun groans and not in a sexy way. “We had zero alone time, the last couple of weeks. Couldn’t even wank in peace, God.”

He pulls at Baekho’s collar, thinks better of it and instead just starts pulling at his shirt, making it clear he wants it off. “Now shut up and let me maul you.”

”I’m all yours,” Baekho laughs. It’s clear they can only do so much in the front seats, so to the back they move, folding down the back seats into a makeshift almost-bed. Enough space for them to do anything they feel like and best believe, they’d tried everything in the back of that car.

Baekho’s content, lying back, smirking as Minhyun gets to work. Minhyun’s hovering over him, hands gripping Baekho’s belt loops, eyes wide, dilated, dark. 

This. Baekho could never get used to the desire he saw there, in those eyes so focused right then, on him. What started out as casual experimenting between friends, simply getting each other off with a casual handjob in their free time, was now almost routine. 

There was no time to define anything right now - here and now it was about desire and going anywhere it led them. To see how far desire would push them, how much they could take - and give.

Right now, it was all about letting Minhyun take whatever he wanted. And Baekho was always generous.

Minhyun stills, then slowly starts taking his own shirt off, shimmying out of it with a grace that Baekho never tires of watching.

”Like what you see?” Minhyun says, his voice low, almost predatory.

”Always.” Baekho is a big believer in honesty.

This time their kissing is slower, but no less intense. Minhyun’s hand cupping Baekho’s hardness as he keeps kissing him, parting Baekho’s lips with his tongue and Baekho is just as hungry for it, taking it into his mouth and sucking. 

“You know what’s hard sometimes?” Minhyun says, hands still stroking. “Trying to decide which I want to do more. Fuck you or have you fuck me.”

”Whatever you want,” Baekho tells him. “You choose, tonight.”

Minhyun doesn’t answer, instead lets his mouth move down Baekho’s neck, kissing down to his shoulders.

His fingers move reverently to the tattoos on Baekho’s chest. Minhyun always, always wants to touch. He’s touching them as much as he wants now, and his lips move where his fingers have been. 

Down his fingers go and soon his hands are making short work of both their clothes, till there’s nothing between them but skin and sweat. 

They’re both hard and Minhyun slowly, achingly grinds against him, rubbing their lengths together while his fingers grip Baekho’s hips tight enough to bruise.

No sound, just their breaths, heavy, laboured. Slowly Minhyun kneels, his lips now at the tip of Baekho’s cock while his hand rummages in a nearby compartment. 

He gets what he was looking for - and with one hand he greases his own condom-covered cock, while the other? It’s holding onto Baekho’s penis as he sucks just the tip of it, making circles around it with his tongue.

”Damn tease,” Baekho’s voice is rough and now as needy as Minhyun’s was.

”Patience.” Minhyun says as his lips let go of Baekho’s cock with a pop, and now his hands are at Baekho’s waist, just before flipping Baekho over on his stomach.

Baekho’s not a big fan of fingering when he’s on the receiving end - he’d rather Minhyun use his cock and only his cock. Which Minhyun duly obliges, after liberally applying lube to Baekho’s rim and only then slowly pushing the head through.

There’s only the sound of exhales now, Baekho breathing out as Minhyun pushes in, slowly, carefully. Just the head first, moving it slowly in and out, before finally again, moving till he’s inside, all of him.

”You still feel so good,” Minhyun whispers. He’s not moving, instead his hand gently caressing Baekho’s length, wiping the pre-cum from the tip to the sides.

”Please.” Baekho’s eyes are closed, his hands gripping the surface of their makeshift bed.

In answer, Minhyun’s hands move to Baekho’s back gripping it as he moves, fucking slowly, so slowly at first but it isn’t long before he’s pushing faster, harder alongside Baekho’s answering moans. But no matter what, Minhyun waits - waits to feel Baekho clench around him, letting him come first and he doesn’t have to wait too long.

Baekho’s there and Minhyun comes along, riding the wave of the other’s orgasm to his own climax. A delicious waiting game they’re used to playing.

After, it’s just languid kissing, waiting for their breaths to even out. 

“They waiting for us?” Minhyun asks.

Baekho smiles against Minhyun’s lips. “Told them we’d swing by for some toppoyaki and get them some. Aron wants his extra cheesy.”

”Guess we better go get it then,” Minhyun sighs. As they start putting their clothes on, Minhyun turns and smiles to Baekho.

”I’ll probably still be a little...hungry later. Maybe even in the morning.”  
  
And Baekho laughs. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
